grim_dreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Chalice Moon
Chalice Moon, the Largest Moon of Landfall The "Chalice Moon" is another name for Faebon, the larger of Landfall's two moons. The moon gets this name because shadows on the moon's face resemble the hourglass shape of a cup or chalice, and it is said that when Faebon rises on the horizon, it lifts water from unknown oceans beyond Haelfaun to "pour storms from the sky" onto the Green Cradle. For more information about the moon, see Faebon. Chalice Moon, the Ville Solant Theater Company Benereau Vichesne's ville solant performing arts troupe is also called the Chalice Moon. It is named after Faebon. The company has nine performers (not counting Benereau) and is from the city of Pont Villier in the Glassfall province of the former Jeceau Empire. At the beginning of Book 1, the members of the Chalice Moon are: Fiorah, Samurrian, Arneauchelaire ("Arn"), Rynn, Vayle, Tellandriel ("Telle"), Ermeau, Tommer, and Lorrick. Benereau Vichesne owns and manages them. Fiorah is the lead acrobat and stuntwoman. Samurrian does stunts, sings, and plays the ffidil. Arn is the "strongman," plays the harp, and plays drums. Rynn and Vayle both dance, do stunts, and play flute. Telle dances, sings, and plays the ffidil. Ermeau eats fire, dances with fire, and does stunts. Tommer and Lorrick are jesters, acrobats, and stuntmen. All of the performers are multitalented and often switch roles. For example, Fiorah knows how to do most of Ermeau's fire stunts and will do them sometimes. Arn is the eldest. Fiorah is the youngest. Ermeau and Telle are brother and sister. The performers often sleep and dress together, in the same room, and are comfortable seeing each other naked. It is unclear if there are any trysts or romantic entanglements within the company. There are hints that Rynn and Vayle have an "open" bisexual relationship. Tommer and Lorrick are sneakthief orphans from Cruseau-on-Jeverre, with no formal ville solant training. Benereau adopted them into the company in order to have nine members, which he considers good luck. They are the only members of the Chalice Moon who do not know how to play an instrument. A proper ville solant company is supposed to have 27 members. The company dwindled from 27 to 9 as a result of the Jeceau Civil War. It is unclear what, exactly, happened to the missing members. Fiorah was purchased after the company had already dwindled, but she mentions that the war has depleted the Empire's once-rich culture of noble patronage for the arts. The Chalice Moon travels in five horse-drawn covered wagons with colorful canvas canopies and Guild Compass banners. The wagons are described as "dusty," "rickety," and "worn out." They are full of costumes, instruments, and props, as well as the necessities of life on the road. By edict of the Conclave, the Chalice Moon is free to travel anywhere in the Green Cradle. Towns and villages welcome them with open arms and great enthusiasm; the skill of the ville solant is world-famous. The performers perform almost every evening and receive "free" meals in return. It is ambiguously hinted that they often steal some necessities and perhaps some luxuries, everywhere they go.